


Muppet

by Entwinedlove



Series: Bingo Bonanza 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Grief, Impending Animal Death, John Wick AU, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky has to make a difficult decision.





	Muppet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bucky Barnes Bingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/), Square B5 - John Wick AU

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/hv8ldNP)

Bucky didn't want to do it.

The vet had stepped out of the room to give him a moment and he snuffled. He didn't want to cry but he had a feeling even if he held it off now he would be a sobbing mess when he got home.

His beautiful Muppet, with her orange and black spots, looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. He petted her gently and whimpered when more of her fur just shed into his hand. She'd always lost fur but since she stopped drinking two days ago, it seems to have gotten worse.

She was the last present Natasha had given him before she...

He knew he didn't have the resources to put the cat on dialysis especially without knowing how much it would extend her life. She really didn't like car rides; would he be able to put her through them every three days? How would that affect her quality of life?

A tear slipped down his cheek unbidden. Muppet purred louder.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered. He leaned close and wrapped her in a hug, heedless of the mix of colorful fur that clung to his black jacket. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to but... the vet says you're hurting." Natasha was the one to make the hard decisions before but she was gone now. It was up to him. "I love you, Muppet."

The vet knocked on the door before she opened it. Bucky wiped at his tears. He nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as the only things I remember from this movie are having a panic attack and the dog dying, this is what I came up with.


End file.
